icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2010–11 Erste Bank Eishockey Liga season
The 2010–11 Austrian Hockey League is the most recent season of the Austrian Hockey League (known as Erste Bank Eishockey Liga (or EBEL league) for sponsorship reasons). The 2010-11 season ended with an exciting victory in game 7 of the championship finals for the EC Red Bull Salzburg team. Teams Regular season Standings Individual statistics Scoring leaders The following players led the league in points at the conclusion of the regular season. } | align=left|Jesenice || 54 || 33 || 26 || 59 || -4 || 64 |- align=center | align=left| | align=left|KHL Medveščak Zagreb || 49 || 30 || 29 || 59 || +22 || 16 |- align=center | align=left| | align=left|Villacher SV || 53 || 24 || 33 || 57 || +9 || 158 |- align=center | align=left| | align=left|Red Bull Salzburg || 49 || 23 || 34 || 57 || +15 || 34 |- align=center | align=left| | align=left|Villacher SV || 50 || 26 || 29 || 55 || +25 || 62 |} Leading goaltenders The following goaltenders led the league in goals against average at the end of the regular season. } | align=left|Black Wings Linz || 52 || 2,775:01 || 1503 || 1374 || 129 || .914 || 2,79 |- align=center | align=left| | align=left|KHL Medveščak Zagreb || 52 || 2,844:18 || 1782 || 1649 || 133 || .925 || 2,81 |- align=center | align=left| | align=left|Red Bull Salzburg || 35 || 1,630:42 || 945 || 868 || 76 || .919 || 2,83 |- align=center | align=left| | align=left|Vienna Capitals || 34 || 1,672:44 || 947 || 868 || 79 || .917 || 2,83 |- align=center | align=left| | align=left|Jesenice || 20 || 1,195:49 || 599 || 539 || 60 || .900 || 3,01 |- align=center | align=left| | align=left|EC KAC || 54 || 1,510:39 || 813 || 733 || 80 || .902 || 3,18 |} Playoffs The EC Red Bull Salzburg team won the season, after beating the EC KAC 4-3 in the final series. Game 7 ended with an exciting overtime goal by the Red Bulls, giving them the league championship for the second year in a row, with a final game score of 3-2. After the regular season, the standard of 8 teams qualified for the playoffs. In the playoff games the better placed team at the end of the regular season will have the right to play at home first. In the quarterfinals the 1st ranked team will play against the 8th ranked team, 2nd vs 7th, 3rd vs 6th, 4th vs 5th - each in a best-of-seven series. In the semifinals the four winners of the quarterfinals will play as follows: the best ranked club (in the regular season) of the four semifinalists will play against the worst ranked club, the second best ranked club against the second worst ranked club - each in a best-of-seven series. The two winners of the semifinals will play a best-of-seven series in the final round. If a playoff game is undecided at the end of the regular time after a 17 minutes break a 20 minute "Sudden Victory Overtime" will be played. Should the game still be undecided after the first overtime period after another 17 minutes break a second 20 minute "Sudden Victory Overtime" will be played and so on until the deciding goal is scored. Each team may only use four skaters; however, at least three skaters must be used. EC KAC | RD1-score1='4' | RD1-seed3=8 | RD1-team2= KHL Medveščak Zagreb | RD1-score2=1 | RD1-seed3=2 | RD1-team3= Red Bull Salzburg | RD1-score3='4' | RD1-seed4=7 | RD1-team4= Olimpija Ljubljana | RD1-score4=1 | RD1-seed5=3 | RD1-team5= Vienna Capitals | RD1-score5='4' | RD1-seed6=6 | RD1-team6= Graz 99ers | RD1-score6=0 | RD1-seed7=4 | RD1-team7= Villacher SV | RD1-score7='4' | RD1-seed8=5 | RD1-team8= Black Wings Linz | RD1-score8=1 | RD2-seed1=1 | RD2-team1= EC KAC | RD2-score1='4' | RD2-seed2=4 | RD2-team2= Villacher SV | RD2-score2=1 | RD2-seed3=2 | RD2-team3= Red Bull Salzburg | RD2-score3='4' | RD2-seed4=3 | RD2-team4= Vienna Capitals | RD2-score4=3 | RD3-seed1=2 | RD3-team1= EC KAC | RD3-score1=3 | RD3-seed2=1 | RD3-team2= Red Bull Salzburg | RD3-score2=4 }} Team Photos 10-11AkrJen.jpg|Acroni Jesenice 10-11LinBH.jpg|EHC Black Wings Linz 10-11OlyLub.jpg|HDD Olimpija Ljubljana 10-11SAPA.jpg|SAPA AV19 Székesfehérvár 10-11VieCap.jpg|Vienna Capitals 10-11KAC.jpg|EC KAC 10-11Graz99.jpg|Graz 99ers External links * References Category:2011 in hockey Category:Erste Bank Eishockey Liga